This invention relates to a machine for selectively harvesting asparagus stalks and the like.
There has long been a desire among asparagus growers and processors that the harvesting and handling of asparagus be mechanized. At present, the harvesting and preparation of the stalks for processing is done by hand and, as might be expected, this is very costly. Over the years, a number of machines have been suggested for the automated harvesting of asparagus but, for one reason or another, none of these machines have achieved any significant degree of success. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,709,330; 2,767,544; 3,176,456; 3,328,943; 3,412,540 and 3,653,194.
The problems encountered in attempting to mechanize the harvesting and handling of asparagus include the difficulty of cutting only certain mature stalks while leaving undisturbed the younger stalks, and the desirability of placing the harvested stalks in a holder so that they have the same orientation (to facilitate subsequent processing of the stalks). It is generally agreed that success in mechanizing asparagus harvesting and handling is dependent upon some reasonable solution to these two problems.